


Tale of a thief

by AlexiusWolf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Trine (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendly ents, Gen, Magical Zoya, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Orcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiusWolf/pseuds/AlexiusWolf
Summary: Zoya knew that this hero business would bite her in the ass. If she knew, that she would become such a bleeding heart, she would have never tried to steal the Trine. But she is a hero, even an unwilling one. She will write her tale in this new land and charm pants of its inhabitants.(The pairing is a slow burn and nothing graphic, mostly general story with relationships as a side dish. It follows trilogy and maybe after, so nothing too original here)
Relationships: Cannon Relationships - Relationship, Legolas Greenleaf/Zoya (Trine)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched LOTR trilogy with brother and was left with an idea. I used mostly scenes from films and threw the wild card in the mix, so don't expect anything extremely original. Because I own nothing of it, am just messing in their sandbox.
> 
> My English isn't that great, so if you find any mistake, be kind and ignore it.

Zoya knew that this hero business would bite her in the ass. She was a thief, a relic hunter, an explorer of magic mazes, not a hero! But adventures with Trine weren't voluntary and the damn thing didn't ask for her opinion. She didn't expect to end up soul-tied to a dumb knight and whiny magician when she tried to steal it. But they had fulfilled Trines demands and got separated in the end. Of course, their adventures didn't end there. Evidently, the sentient artefact took it as their compliance to clean up any mess it found.  
She didn't expect, that she would become friends with Pontius and Amadeus. While Pontius was dumb, he was also kind-hearted and courageous. Others took advantage of his kind nature and not so bright disposition quite often. But that didn't stop Pontius and he always dived into danger and a new adventure. After all, he was a warrior and the job of a hero was just step up for him. He was also only one entirely unbothered by Trine mission or artefacts continued harassment. While Amedeus was whiny, he was also an accomplished magician and dependable family man. She understood his complaints after meeting his harpy of a wife. He extolled her virtues so often, that when she and Potius met her, it blind-sided them. Either Amadeus was so in love that he believed himself or just that whipped. But the man tried very hard to be there for his family even with artefacts continued harassment.  
If someone asked Zoya, she would never agree to any of that. But after realizing that she considered that two stupid men friends, she decided to try to keep them alive. It was truly a full-time job. Pontius was reckless and Amadeus clumsy. While trying to separate from each other, they succeeded in destroying Trine and releasing an evil spirit. That led to their last adventure. They managed to recover pieces of the artefact and defeated bad guy. The spirits of two sisters helped them to banish him entirely, so three artefacts couldn't be used for evil any more.  
Of course, it couldn't be easy or straight forward and the damn bastard was destroyed with a giant blast. They managed to escape the blaze of fire, but unstable magic was tearing the time and space. While Amadeus was stabilizing magic, Pontius was trying to shield him. They got distracted by falling debris and threw themselves out of the way of a big boulder. Unstable magic would have taken the whole place down on their head. So Zoya sized three artefacts and hurled them at space-time hole.  
There were loud popping sound and magic dissipated. Zoya disappeared with it.

* * *

Zoya woke up with a groan. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She was in a dark forest. She didn't know this place. Where in the name of Trine was she?  
“Amadeus?! Pontius?!” she called into the forest.  
Wasn't she with them just a moment ago? She looked at herself. She was in one piece, without any obvious damage. Her bow and quiver with arrows were next to her. It looked different. The wood of her bow was white and pieces of crystal were embedded into it. Was it pieces of artefacts? Oh dear lord, she was in trouble. There was a light shine on her other side. She looked down and in the grass was a white pendant with light blue crystal. It looked like small Trine on a string. Oh well. She took it and put it around her neck. She stood up and looked around.  
Still in the weird forest. She took her bow and started to walk in a random direction. There were whispers and groans in the air. She stopped and listened. Were that voices? She could understand them. There was a warm glow of her new pendant. Was it because of Trine soul magic?  
“Hello? Someone here?!”  
There were more whispers and even movement. She turned that way.  
“Show yourself! I can hear you!”  
There were creak and stomping sound behind her.  
“How have you got into the forest, human?”  
She whirled around. Before Zoya was a tree. Giant walking talking tree.  
“Tree?” Her voice was faint. She didn't know there existed sentient trees in kingdom.  
“I am not an ordinary tree. I am an ent.” It responded slowly.  
“What in the world is an ent?!”  
Like this Zoya learned that ents were tree shepherds. She was currently trespassing Fangorn forest and ent before her was Treebeard. With a lot of questions and patience, she learned she wasn't in her world any more. They called this one Middle-Earth. It took a lot of time to get answers. Not that Treebeard was uncooperative, but his speech was slow and there were a lot of breaks and naps in between. She met other ents as well, at least the ones that didn't pretend they were full-time trees. She learned some history of this continent and about its occupants between talk about the colour of leaves and extolling of virtues of tree herding.  
This world also had wizards, but there was no Astral Academy and it sounded like they were rare here. With so much magic swirling around, there should be more individuals capable of harnessing it. Right? There also were elves. She couldn't imagine them, but Treebeard assured her that in the forest north of Fangorn, they had their city. They also had goblins and orcs. She knew about goblins, but what the hell was an orc. Treebeard responded by taking her to the edge of the forest near the wizard tower as he called it. There were a lot of activity and trees were cut down by ugly disgusting creatures similar to her world goblins. She looked at the tower in the distance. There were a lot more of these creatures there. Treebeard looked with her at all the activity shimmering with repressed anger.  
“Why do you let him do it?” She asked quietly.  
“Forest will grow again. Saplings will take root and trees will spring anew.”  
There was silence. Zoya couldn't understand this passive stand.  
“You are a tree shepherd, are you not?!”  
The silence was her answer. Treebeard just turned back and started walking back to the forest.  
“You alone can't do it, but what about all ents in the forest? You guys can just destroy that dam in mountains and flood it. It will at least slow them down!”  
It didn't seem to move him. “There is too little of us left.”

Frustrated Zoya sighted. It wasn't her problem. She could go seek some new treasure. She asked ents about possible abandoned places with treasures left in them. They mentioned dwarven tunnels under Misty Mountains. So dwarves also existed here? Maybe she could take a look? Ents warned her about orcs occupying Moria, but she wasn't that worried. She was a professional sneak after all.

* * *

This world and its magic felt much older than her own worlds. And less cooperative, but she was still able to enhance her bow with ice and fire. After all, Amadeus taught her how and pieces of the artefacts helped as well. She had some problems with gravity shots. They were much more tiring than before. It will take some practice to use them again. She said goodbye to ents and made them promise to think about the attack on the bad wizard. It was, in her opinion, part of their job as tree shepherds. They looked surprised by her statement and promised to ponder on it. It could take a while, she thought. So with a brief farewell, she headed for Misty Mountains.  
She found an entrance to the city quite easily. It didn't look as decrepit as she expected but was in a bad shape. Excited she made her way in to start exploring this underground maze. What she found was enlightening and sad at the same time. It wasn't a city, but a fresh tomb. Skeletons of dwarves littered the ground around places where they made their defence zones. The place itself was crawling with orcs. The creatures were as disgusting, crafty and sly as goblins she had fought with her friends.  
The architecture of the place was breathtaking and she couldn't imagine how they managed to build something so grand. Even old ruins in her world couldn't compare. She would love to see this city in its peak of activity and power. It must have been an amazing sight. There were treasures, but nothing really piqued her interest and dragging all of it with her was unrealistic and impossible. She pocketed some gold and gems, but nothing heavy or too grand.  
After approximately two weeks she managed to assemble something of a mental map and started to look for secret passages. With her snooping she managed to stumble upon a very dangerous creature. The absence of orcs should have clued her in. The creature was sleeping or so she hoped. It was big and on fire. Fumes were choking her. She quickly decided not to wake it up and made a mental note to evade this area.  
It took some time but this deranged goblins finally registered presence of an intruder. This started guerilla warfare between Zoya and orcs. They had numbers on their side, but Zoja was willy thief and unwilling hero. And by this time knew mines better than them. It was a fun chase, at least for Zoya. Then she felt a disturbance in the direction of the west gate. She decided to check it out while playing tag with her new group of pursuers. Dumb orcs.

Fellowship rested scattered around the room waiting for Gandalf to remember which way they should go. The first one who noted the sounds of struggle was Legolas. His keen hearing registered sounds coming from a tunnel at far right corner. He stood up and took bow into his hands, taking out one of his arrows.  
“Legolas?” Aragorn also stood up.  
“They are coming,” Legolas said lightly and nodded in the direction of the furthest tunnel. With that everybody scrambled to prepare to receive uninvited guests. Everybody could hear running steps and panicked struggle now.  
Unexpectedly orc was hurled from the tunnel, look of panic and pain etched on his face as he collapsed with an arrow stuck in his neck. Then there followed another two with the same result. Arrows were not of orc design. They weren't black. And Legolas doubted they would be running from their own. Then the last panicked steps arrive into the room. Orc shrieked and stopped. An evident surprise was painted on his face as he gazed on the mismatched group. He didn't know they were there. Then there was a person leaping after him. Legolas didn't hear them at all. Like a ghost, they landed on orc shoulders and rammed dagger into his neck as he collapsed on the ground. They went down with now dead orc and with a roll, they stood up again. Without making any sound.  
There was an exclamation of surprise from the group. It was a woman dressed in a sleeveless long white tunic with a deep hood and white scarf covering the bottom of her face. Black wide belt, dark green leggings and black study boots. Black gloves covered her forearms and there were ornate golden bracelets around her upper arms. She was armed with white bow and arrows. She stopped at the sight of them.  
“People? Are you lost?” Was her sudden exclamation. Then a brief look of recognition. “You are the ones that collapsed west entrance!”  
“Wha...”  
“We can ask the same Miss...” Was Gandalf calm reply.  
The woman grinned and then bowed with a flourish. Smooth and elegant.  
“Zoya, at your service and no. I know where I am and where I am going to.”  
She said with an airy laugh. Gandalf eyed her surprised.  
“You know tunnels of Moria?”  
“Of course, would have been useless explorer if I couldn't orientate in mazes.”  
Was Zoyas easy reply. Fellowship was dumbfounded. Explorer? In orc infested mines? Before Gandalf could say anything more, Gimli exclaimed.  
“This is a dwarven city, not a maze and it's crawling with orcs!”  
Zoya calmly eyed Gimli and then took down her hood and scarf. Long straight black hair spread on her shoulders. She revealed her lovely pale heart-shaped face with slanted black eyes, straight thin nose and full lips. She smiled at the red-haired dwarf.  
“I am aware of the current condition of this place.” She said slowly. “I have already been here for some time and can easily navigate tunnels. Can draw you a map, if you have any paper and something to write with.”  
There was another stunned silence.  
“What about guiding us to the east entrance?” Was Gandalf light suggestion. She eyed him silently. There was silence while she contemplated his request. The group looked at each other unsurely, but this was the easiest solution if she was truthful about her knowledge of Moria. Zoya shrugged and nodded.  
“Sure, I can do that. I am already bored with this place. Come on.”  
She took tunnel in the middle and started guiding them out of Moria. Legolas followed her quiet steps sure that if he didn't see her, he wouldn't know she was there. He never met human moving so quietly.

Zoya got introduced to the group. Gimli immediately accosted her with questions about the state of Moria and its dwarves. Zoya told him everything she found out. It visibly hurt the dwarf. He hoped for some good news. But from Zoyas report it was obvious that nobody lived to tell that tale. Zoya eyed depressed dwarf. She truly felt sorry, but there was nothing to be done or said to make it better. So she left him to process it and started to chat with hobbits. Ents never mentioned them. Merry and Pipin were always happy to brag, so they regaled her with stories from Shire. She found them really funny.  
They took a break in one of the side rooms. She chose one without corpses or visible signs of the previous fighting. She truly didn't want to make Gimli more morose and sad. She eyed Frodo as he sat down leaning on the wall. She crouched down before him.  
“Isn't that thing choking you?” Frodo eyes widened in surprise and rest of the group frozen in silence.  
“No.” He breathed out. She lifted one of her eyebrows judgingly.”It's heavy.” He admitted quietly.  
She hummed. Then took her pendant in the hand and took it off.  
“Do you want to swap strings? Pieces of Trine might help you with it.” The string of her pendant was beautifully weaved silver with little pieces of white and sheer crystals. She looped pendant Trine off and offered string to Frodo. He carefully took it. It looked breakable, but he was surprised how light and sturdy it was. It was warm and he felt protected. So he quickly exchanged strings with Zoya. As he looped ring on a new string and around his neck he felt much less burdened.  
“What is this?” There was a wonder in Gandalf voice as he sat down next to Frodo. Zoya put her pendant on a new much less fancy string.  
“This was made from the remains of Trine. I and my friends broke artefact of souls and then rushed to repair it. It didn't work out as we expected.” She told him with an embarrassed shrug. “Got this trinket out of it.”  
Gandalf looked at the pendant still in her hands.  
“Can I?” She faltered a little, then offered it to him with an air of doubt. “If you give it back.”  
Gandalf laughed. “Of course.” Then took pendant into his hands. It lit up with warm white light. Gandalf gasped as he felt the power of little trinket.  
“So much light and protection.” He whispered.  
Zoya hummed in agreement. “It was designed to hold and restrain evil spirit.”  
“You said you and your friends broke it.”  
“We also corrected our mistake. I won't go looking for soul gems any time soon.” Zoja replied dryly. Gandalf laughed again and gave her the pendant back. She put in around her neck. It warmed a little and she felt a sense of encouragement and satisfaction from it. It evidently wanted to help. Stupid meddling jewel.

After they rested a little, they were preparing to continue their trek.  
“We are close to the bridge. It shouldn't be far.” Encouraged Gandalf as Zoya helped Frodo and Samwise to their feet. Then Pipin tripped and if Boromir hadn't caught him, he would have dived head first into a well in the middle of the room. Boromir managed to catch him, but the bucked lying on the lip of the well tipped over and inside. It made a horrible loud sound as it scratched walls of the well on its way down. There was a deafening silence.  
“You fool of a Took. Next time throw yourself in as well!” Raged Gandalf. Pipin covered behind Boromir, using him as a human shield. Boromir took in Gandalf angry face and lifted his hands' palms up in sing of surrender. Then the sound of drums echoed through the tunnel. They looked to the door. There shrieking and light of fires approached. Drums got louder.  
“Oh dear Lord.” Breathed out Zoya.”Don't just stand there, barricade the door!” Then grabbed Gimlis hand.”Help me push this wall out of the way!”  
“Wha...”  
“I said push!”  
Then there was creaking sound and wall truly started to move.  
“Secret passage!” Breathed Gimli out in wonder.  
“Of course. I told you guys I can navigate this maze.” Zoya smirked at Gimli.  
“It's a dwarven city, not a maze!”Was Gimlis indignant reply.  
Gandalf looked into the low secret tunnel and interrupted brewing argument. “We don't have time for this.”  
The doors buckled and they quickly dived into the passage. Bent forward they ran until passage got bigger and Boromir almost fell down as it unexpectedly ended with chasm. Legolas caught him and toppled them back. There were stairs to the side. Boromir thanked the elf and they were running again. There were screeches echoing around.  
“Orcs!” Legolas warned as he evaded arrow and send one in response.  
“Ignore the Orcs! We have a bigger problem!” Zoya called as she passed him.  
“Bigger than the army of orcs?” Was Pipins confused question.  
There was a gap in the stairs. Zoya took her hook with rope and shot it up. Then gave the end of the rope to Legolas. “Swing over!” They all quickly did as told. Then the air was cut by a deep howl.  
“Yes, there was a fire demon sleeping, before these dumb creatures woke it.” Another howl and tunnels shuddered. “It's not sleeping any more.”  
They didn't need more prompting and ran. With the bridge in sight, they pushed further. But the demon was closing on them and as they crossed it, demon crawled out of the darkness. Gandalf stopped on the bridge trying to block the way for the demon.  
“Balrog.” Legolas breathed out. Zoya notched an arrow into her bow and breathed in concentrating on the power of ice. It swirled around her with icy cold wind and she released an arrow. It hit Balrog in the head with a shower of ice. The creature shrieked in pain. But the damage was minimal. Zoya cursed. She released another one, but Balrog stopped it with fire whip. It was useless. Gandalf shielded himself against Balrogs blow and refused to budge. As creature stepped on the bridge it crumbled under it. The demon fell into darkness under them.  
“Watch out!” Called Zoya out. Fire whip caught Gandalf ankle and pulled him down. Wizard scrambled against crumbling bridge surface. And then he was falling.  
“No!” Cried Frodo as Zoya and Aragorn dragged them away and out of Moria.

They were outside, but it didn't feel like they escaped at all. Gandalf fell. While Aragorn argued with Boromir, Zoya watched devastated Frodo. They must have been a good friend. She went to him, touched his shoulder and turned him to her.  
“Old man is a great wizard. You shouldn't lose hope. Wizards are too willy to just loose like that.”  
“Why would you say that.” He looked Zoya in the eyes. Her eyes were serious. She truly believed her own words, she didn't say them to placate him.  
“It's magic and with it, you can do impossible things. I am sure the old man will be back more cryptic and secretive than before.”  
Frodo didn't believe her, but she left him hopeful. With Aragorn urging they headed for Lórien.

* * *

Zoya pondered if she even should go with them. Nobody told her to go her own way. Zoya was quite mysterious, but capable and on this kind of quest, one wouldn't refuse any help. Not from someone who seemed unaffected by the ring. Frodo got curious.  
“Don't you feel the pull of the ring?”  
“I can even hear the vile thing! It can offer me nothing I would want!” She responded with utter disgust.  
“Nothing?” Boromir eyed her doubtfully. She sends him a mocking glance.  
“You think that promises like that come without a price? That something that powerful would listen to a mere human? That something that bends minds wouldn't bend you? Are you so conceited that you think your way is the only correct one? No, that trinket can offer me nothing!”  
With another degrading look at Boromir, she strutted away from him. She was shorter than him, but it didn't decrease the power of her condescending look. Boromir was just standing there gaping unable to do anything more than splutter. Gimli and hobbits laughed at him. Legolas chuckled looking in wonder after Zoya. Truly an interesting woman.

Zoja looked around the forest. It was much prettier than the Fangorn forest. Airier and without grumbling moving trees. She listened as Gimli complained about Lady in charge of this forest, while they were being surrounded. Her pendant warmed and there was a feeling of indignation reflected from it. What? Zoya knew she missed something. She chuckled when elves refuted Gimlis claims about dwarves perfect senses and held her hand in surrender.  
They received sanctuary in Lórien. They were welcomed by a pretty elf lady. Zoya looked around. She couldn't tell by Legolas looks alone, but it seemed that all elves were quite pretty. Elf lady asked about the old wizard and concluded they lost a member. Then her gazes rested on Zoya and she showed honest surprise.  
“And who might you be?”  
Ooooh? Lady didn't see her with her all-seeing eyes? Her thief senses tingled. This was an amazing opportunity. She grinned and bowed with a flourish.  
“Zoya a relic hunter, an explorer of magic mazes and a professional thief at your service.”  
There was stunned silence. Then Pippin exclaimed.  
“You are a thief?!” She eyed him amused.  
“What did you think I was doing in Moria? Taking a walk?” Then she remembered something and started patting her pockets. Then she took out a ring. She handed it to Gimli.  
“This is the thing your cousin was looking for.”  
“Wha...” Did she find one of the dwarven rings? And just handed it over to him? Gimli couldn't find anything to say in his surprise.  
Zoya shrugged and left the stupefied crowd in her wake. It was time to snoop around Lórien. So while group rested and recharged, she sneaked around. She found so many interesting things. Elven items were much more delicate than dwarven ones. Evidently, they used different techniques than dwarves to create their shiny things. This was so interesting. Zoya was happy she ended up in a world with so many treasures. Time to inspect this place more thoroughly.  
  
Galadriel was interested in a human woman that came with the group. They evidently met her in Moria and she helped them to get out. She couldn't see or read her. Zoya, as woman introduced herself, was shielded by something from her powers and sight. So curious. She already changed some of Frodo steps. Galadriel could feel it.  
She heard some ruckus down between the trees. She looked and could see some of the elves move in a hurry somewhere. There was airy laugh behind her and she watched as Zoya flipped in the air and landed in a crouch before her. Without making a sound. If she didn't laugh, Galadriel wasn't sure she would know someone was there. Zoja smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. Ten soundlessly crossed the alcove and hid behind the corner. There were hurried steps and frazzled Haldir rushed in.  
“My Lady!” Galadriel just smiled gently at him. “Uhm...have you seen the woman that came with the group?”  
“Oh, has she gained your attention?”Galadriel rarely saw her march warden so flustered. To her amusement, he flushed and denied everything. Then embarrassed promptly left. There was a giggle.  
“I assume you are the cause of all commotion.”  
Zoya stepped from her cover, straightening her tunic and fluffed her black hair.  
“Of course. Elves have some good senses.” Zoya admitted easily. “Thank you for covering for me. Like this, I can have some more fun.”  
“Please, don't cause too much chaos.” Said amused Galadriel.  
Zoya laughed. “Can't promise it.” She vaulted over the edge and jumped down. Galadriel sighed but was curious about the mess left behind after this professional thief.

Early in the morning group was prepared to leave. They checked their supplies and boarded borrowed boats. Frodo sat down before Aragorn but kept looking around.  
“Frodo?” Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder with a questioning look.  
“Where's Zoya?” That was when all of them stalled in surprise. They hadn't seen her after introduction with Lady Galadriel. After that, they were too tired to bother, but that was one good question. There was a commotion behind them. They looked and saw Zoya swinging off the tree and launching herself at the group. She promptly landed in Legolas lap.  
“What are you waiting for, we are leaving right?!”  
They blinked at her in surprise but didn't argue. As they pushed off, there were shouts on the shore. They looked back and there was pissed off Haldir with a head full of pink hair. They just gaped in surprise. That's when Zoya called to him.  
“Don't worry honey, you look dashing!” There was an ineligible scream from Haldir and the group just laughed. Pippin and Merry immediately started shower Zoya with questions. That led to a discussion about herbal dyes, their full potential and where she found it in Lórien. Both hobbits, much to the amusement of the whole group, declared Zoya their master. Frodo and Sam exchanged horrified glances. They were sure the Shire won't be the same once they return.  
Zoja finally realized that she was still sitting in Legolas lap. She was comfortable, so with a shrug and mischievous smile, she started to flirt with Legolas. The elf was surprised but quickly deflected with an air of superiority. Zoya upped her ante and after some heavy innuendo, he started blushing lightly. With last remark and airy laugh that left elf spluttering, Zoya jumped to other boat and settled in free space before Frodo. She winked at him, while they chuckled at Legolas expense. She didn't rock boats with her jump at all. She moved as lightly as the wind.  
“Where have you learned to move like this? You don't make a sound when you move. Not just footsteps, but swishing of clothes as well.” Frodo asked her in wonder. “It's like you move with the wind.”  
Zoya grinned at the hobbit. Even Amadeus and Pontius never asked her about that. It was just certainty that Zoya could move like that. That her arrows never missed, she could make impossible jumps and she learned how to use magic in her shots.  
“Well, it's basic skills for my tribe. If you don't learn, you will get eaten.” Shrugged Zoya.  
“Eaten?!”  
“Nature and animals in the place I come from are a lot more...wild? Aggressive? Bigger?”  
Frodo looked at her with wide eyes and proceeded to interrogate her about the place of her origin. She described the place to him but got more vague with more personal questions. They ended up talking about different adventures. He told her about his uncle and his great adventure. Zoya was surprised and properly amazed. You truly shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She couldn't believe that hobbits could be this courageous and foolhardy. For such a short bunch, they were amazing.

There was movement on one side of the bank between trees. Zoya watched the creature sneaking after them. What was that? Frodo tried to spot what she was looking at.  
“Gollum?!” He exclaimed quietly. Zoya looked at him.  
“You know what it is?” Frodo looked at her and whispered.  
“He followed us through Moria. He...he has kept ring before uncle took it from him. He wants it back.” Zoya pondered as she looked at the shores.  
“Then you should be very wary of him. He will use any way to get it back. Creatures like him could be sly and treacherous.” Frodo looked at her worriedly. Zoya chuckled and patted his cheek.  
“Whatever you think, you don't need to do this alone. It is our decision to help and our responsibility to accept the outcome of our own decisions. You should believe in us a little more, we are here to help with your burden. Have a little faith, we won't abandon you to darkness.”  
Frodo felt a little faint. He was so worried about everything. Courage and wisdom of this woman were inspiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoya might be OOC here, but in Trine series, there isn't much said about her...so I just improvized, because she is badass and her attacks are cool


	2. Chapter 2

As they landed they prepared camp to take a break. Legolas was worried and wanted to head out immediately, while Aragorn wanted to wait. Zoya didn't care, but she understood why Legolas was so tense. The orcs that were tracking them weren't too far and they were approaching them at an alarming pace. She got interested by Gimlis complains about the upcoming track to Mordor. Place that dangerous? Sounded troublesome. Hopefully, there will be something shiny for all the troubles.  
“Where's Frodo?” Asked Merry. The whole group looked around alarmed.  
“Somewhere with Boromir?” Was Zoyas uncertain conclusion when she couldn't see the other man. Everybody promptly went to search for them. Zoya went as well unsure why they were so alarmed. Boromir wasn't a bad man, maybe a little too susceptible to rings whispers. Her pendant warmed. Ah, that's why they were worried. She tracked Boromirs steps to the place of struggle. Looks like others were right in their assessment. She looked up, closing her eyes, listening to the wind. Orcs found them! She needed to warn others.  
Then the sound of horn cut through the air. Zoya ran as fast as the wind. She found Boromir and hobbits swarmed by orcs. Why was he making so much noise?! Then she saw an archer. She ran up to Boromir and with a slide hit the back of his legs taking him down. Arrow swished over them. She stood up and released an arrow of her own. It took down the orc that suddenly ran before archer. She cursed. There was another arrow aimed at Boromir. She grabbed his shoulder and tugged him to the side. Arrow missed his neck but stuck his shoulder. Unsteady, Boromir fell down again. Zoya notched another arrow and stuck archers hand as he tried to evade her shot. At least he couldn't shoot any more.  
Then they were swarmed with orcs. Zoya took out her daggers. With Boromir at her back, they tried to repel their attackers. Bodies of orcs piled up steadily around them. Then there were shouts and she saw as Merry and Pippin were taken. Boromir launched after them and was slashed on the thigh.  
“Are you an idiot?!” Zoya kicked him out of another slash. He flopped on the ground and then there was the archer. She blocked his blow and felt her hands going numb. She truly wasn't good with close combat. She weaved and dodged, taking his attention from Boromir. She twirled out of the way of another slash and before the orc could turn Aragorn rammed into him. She let Aragorn took her place and hurried to Boromir laying on the ground. Promptly turned him around. He groaned in pain. Arrow thankfully didn't stick too deep, but slash on his tight was deep and heavily bleeding. She ripped his sleeve and tried to stop bleeding.  
“I am so sorry.” He breathed out.  
“You can apologize after we find them all.” Said Zoya as she secured the wound. Aragorn managed to kill the orc and ran up to them. Zoya looked up at him. He didn't look like he had any life-threatening wounds.  
“Help me drag him to the camp. We have supplies in the bags to treat him.” They threw his arms over their shoulder and helped him stand. While they hobbled back to camp Boromir chanted apologies and shamefully admitted what he did. They met Legolas and Gimli on their way back and Legolas took her place. They came to camp and laid Boromir down. While she rushed to the bags, she realized one of the boats was missing. She looked over the river and saw Frodo and Sam disappear on the other side. She ignored it and took out supplies to stitch Boromir wound up. She cleaned it, happy that the main artery wasn't cut, stitching him up with a sure hand. After all, she had enough experiences. Amadeus was clumsy and Pontius reckless.  
As she was dressing the wound in bandages, Legolas rushed to boat.  
“Quick, we need to follow!” When nobody else moved, he looked at Aragorn. “You aren't planning to...”  
“Frodos fate is no longer in our hands.” Aragorn assented.  
“So that's it? Everything was in vain? Fellowship has failed.” Exclaimed Gimli, while Boromir looked to the ground in shame.  
“No, we won't abandon Pippin and Merry. Not while we have enough strength left.” Aragorn said as he laid hand on their shoulders.”Leave everything that can be spared behind. We will travel light.”  
Boromir sighed. “There is no way, I can run like this.” Others hesitated. Zoya laughed lightly.  
“Then, we will just need to carry you.” She closed her eyes, put a hand against his chest and chanted quietly. There was a flash and antigravity rune glowed where her palm touched Boromir. There were exclamations of surprise when she easily lifted him up in her arms.  
“How...”Gimli breathed out in awe.  
“Magic! A friend taught me. I usually just boost up my arrows, but we are short on time.” Zoya shrugged. This really wasn't anything noteworthy. She just learned some tricks from Amadeus. But there was no more hesitation as Aragorn grinned at them.  
“Let's hunt some orcs!”

They ran without a break hunting the group of orcs. Aragorn and Legolas alternated carrying Boromir on their backs. They were still astonished by Zoyas magic. The grown-up man weighed barely anything. She needed to charge the rune five times a day, but it was still astonishing that a human was able to do something like this. She offered to help carry Boromir as well, but the idea was quickly shot down by men of the group. Zoya just pouted at them. The third day of their hunt Gimli started to lag.  
“Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous on short distances.” His only response was Zoyas airy laughter. She attached gravity runes to his heels to give him some reprieve. She was declared a goddess after dwarf managed to catch his breath. Zoya didn't have any problem to match their pace and was barely out of breath. Boromir watched her jump from boulder to boulder with unnatural grace.  
“Are we sure, she isn't an elf?” He murmured to Legolas ear as it was elves turn to carry him. Legolas chuckled. “She isn't an elf, but I have never met a human like her either.”  
“Where do you think they are taking them?” Asked Zoya as she gazed into the distance. She could see orcs running without a break. Legolas looked into the distance as well. Then a realization hit him.  
“They are taking them to Isengard!”  
“Saruman” Growled out Aragorn. Zoya looked at them. Wizards tower? Maybe they can ask ents for help? She shook the idea away. There was no way that passive trees would do anything. They ran through the night. They were gaining on the orcs, there was no time to spare. Then Legolas felt a shift in the air and caught an incoming sound.  
“Riders are coming.” He warned. They quickly get out of the way. Aragorn watched them pass and then with one look at others came out of cover. Others had joined him. They let Boromir stand. Legolas steadied him as Aragorn called.  
“Riders of the Rohan. What news do you bear?” Riders immediately turned back and surrounded them with weapons aimed in their direction. Zoya quickly raised her hands. The evident leader came forward.  
“What business does an elf, dwarf, two men and a woman have here? Speak quickly!” Rider asked impatiently. Zoya saw as Gimli opened his mouth, so she swiftly stepped before him and with a disarming smile said. “Easy, we are all friends here...”  
Rider jumped down from his horse and glared at Zoya. Everybody tensed.  
“Our king no longer recognize friend from foe, not even his own kin.” Rider took down his helmet and Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. He introduced them and asked about orc group they were tracking down. The answer was unexpected and cutting. They killed the orcs day before. Rider eyed their obvious distress. Even suspicious he could see they weren't Sarumans spies. He gave them three horses without riders and warned them about the white wizard. They watched as riders left. They got on the horses and continued their search for their friends.

When they arrived at the place of battle there were only burnt remains of orcs and weapons left behind. They searched around until Aragorn found their trace which led to Fangorn forest. Uncertain they gazed into the forest while Zoya immediately followed the trail.  
“Zoya!” They exchanged glances but swiftly followed her.  
“Treebeard!? Treebeard!?” Zoya called as she walked deeper into the forest. Aragorn grabbed her shoulder.  
“What are you doing!” He whispered urgently.  
“Isn't it easier to just ask then walk aimlessly around?” Was Zoyas impatient reply. Aragorn and the rest of the group felt lost.  
“Ask?” Aragorn looked uncertainly to others. They also didn't know what she was talking about. Zoya gave them a long-suffering look. “Ents!” At their astonished faces, she shrugged Aragorns hand and continued her call. “Treebeard!?”  
There was movement and groan to the side. Zoyas expression brightened and she ran up to the tree.  
“Leaflock!” Ent slowly blinked at Zoya.  
“Archer.” He groaned out. “Are you here to cause mischief again?”  
Zoya laughed while others gaped at the tree. “No, I am looking for friends. Two hobbits have wandered into your forest.”  
“Treebeard took them to entmoot. It will be decided what they are.” Was his slow dragged out reply.  
Zoya groaned in despair. “That can take them ages!”  
Leaflock chuckled at her. “Impatient as always archer. Wizard is looking for you.”  
“Wizard?” Her only reply was groan and wave in a direction she should go. Zoya shrugged and started walking again.  
“We don't know if it isn't Saruman! We should be more cautious!” Urged Aragorn.  
Zoya shook her head. “Ents would never let that heretic inside their forest.” And she was right. The wizard that waited for them was Gandalf.  
“Old man!” Zoya happily exclaimed as she glomped the wizard. “Took you long enough!”  
Gandalf just returned her hug and chuckled at others astonished faces. He told them what happened to him after he fell down with Balrog. His tale was amazing and unbelievable. He came back with a mission and they were evidently part of it. He assured them that hobbits were healthy and in good hands. They needed to help Rohan. Zoya went with the flow. It sounded interesting.

* * *

Frodo laid on his side surrounded by marshes. Sam was sleeping heavily behind him, while Gollum was muttering to himself on the side. He couldn't sleep, but the string from Zoya was warm against the skin of his neck. He was sure that he didn't feel chocked up only thanks to it. He knew there was a pull against his mind. That ring was poisoning his heart. He watched as crystals on the string slowly blackened with each passing day. _'It was designed to hold and restrain the evil spirit'_ echoed in his mind. If he will live through this, he will make sure to properly thank Zoya.

He thought about the strange woman. He was thankful for her words. Otherwise, he would have fought Sam more. Wouldn't let him come. He would probably trust Gollum more as well. He thought about her words _'Creatures like him could be sly and treacherous'._ Gollum wouldn't let Sauron have the ring. He wanted it for himself after all. So he probably won't let them be caught, but would kill them if he had an opportunity. Frodo wasn't stupid or naïve. He might have been sheltered in the Shire, but he was here now and there wasn't any way back. They didn't have a choice. The only one who knew the way into Mordor was Gollum.

* * *

They rode into Edoras. Capital of the Rohan. Zoya was expecting something grand, but it was just city built on the hill. Big and sturdy. Looks like her exploration of dwarven and elven cities spoiled her terribly. The mood around was solemn and they received a lot of suspicious looks.  
“You will find more cheer at the graveyard.” Mumbled Gimli. Zoya mentally agreed. But after what Gandalf told them about the situation around their king and all the unrest in Rohan, she wasn't surprised. She truly hoped they could help them.  
As they arrived at the hall gate, they were welcomed by guards. “We can't allow you before king Theoden armed.” Guard said apologetically to Gandalf. “By the order of Grima Wormtongue.” Gandalf glanced at them. Boromir wanted to spit something uncomplimentary when Zoya asked.  
“Would you be so kind and show me where to put my bow? And please don't touch it. You will get burnt.”  
Guards googled at her. Boromir chuckled under his breath and Aragorn agreed spitefully. “Yes, I would also advise against touching the Anduril. Wouldn't want you to get hurt.” He nodded with a straight face as he offered his own sword. Legolas hid his smile. They knew that Zoya wasn't joking as she warned them against touching her bow, but the looks they received were priceless. Guards quickly offered them a place to put their weapons. They asked Gandalf to surrender his staff as well. But crafty old wizard pretended it was a walking stick. Zoya would give him that, he was one good actor. His sense of drama was unparalleled.  
They were let into the Hall. Legolas pretended to help Gandalf walk, while Aragorn steadied hobbling Boromir. Zoya looked at the king. After all information she weaselled out of the guys about king Theoden, she hadn't expected this decrepit old man. This man was ill or cursed. There was no other explanation in Zoya eyes. Next to him was slimy man whispering poisonous words into the kings ear. Her hackles rose at the sight of him. Grima proceeded to spew vitriol at them until Gandalf shut him up. He panicked when he noticed wizards staff. They were promptly attacked. While guys defended Gandalf and wizard proceeded to cleanse the king, Zoya stepped on Grima.  
“I would stay down if I were you.”  
He tried to crawl away, so she sat on his back and put a knife to his neck. Grima froze. She had it hidden in one of the boots for emergencies. A scene that followed was truly disturbing. Eowyn ran into the hall but was stopped by Aragorn before she could reach the king. Gandalf pushed the other wizard out of kings mind and released the poor man from his curse. The change that followed was astonishing. Now he looked like a king Zoya expected. He was surprised at the sight of the wizard.  
“Gandalf?” He breathed out uncertainly.  
“Breathe the free air again, my friend.” Was Gandalf solemn response. The relief felt in the hall as they watched their king standing and aware was enormous. Then they turned to Grima. He was bowing on the ground and on his bowed back sat Zoya. With her legs crossed and air of disinterest, she looked like a queen sitting on a throne. “You are in trouble, snake.” Zoya grinned down on her victim. Eowyn covered her sudden giggle.  
Theoden threw the traitor out and down the stairs. He would have killed him if Aragorn didn't intervene. Zoya watched it all with furrowed brows. As the situation slowly calmed down she glared at Aragorn.  
“Why did you let him leave?!” Aragorn looked taken aback by the sharpness of her question.  
“Enough blood was already spilt because of him.”  
“And he won't spill more?! Do you think he will crawl into some hole and pretend to be dead?”  
Aragorn wasn't only one surprised by Zoyas anger. They hadn't seen her this angry yet. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but she just sent a glare his way and shook off his hand.  
“That man is a traitor! He sold out his king and his people!”  
“Why are you so angry?” Asked Aragorn. Until now, if she disagreed, she would tell them her reasoning, calmly and logically. They never saw her this incensed. Zoya gritted her teeth and took a steadying breath.  
“To lead people means you vow to do your best to protect them and their interest. That you will never misuse this authority they have given you. The trust they place in you stays unshaken and every sacrifice is a stone in protection wall of their loved ones. The country isn't a place, it's people living there! To betray all of this is a crime! It deserves punishment!” The air around her was practically freezing with the weight of her anger and disappointment. Boromir and Gimli took two steps back. They weren't getting tangled into this. Aragorn was also getting angry. “So we should have just taken our revenge!”  
Zoya gave him a cold glare. “No, he should have been punished!”  
Before Aragorn could interrupt her, she continued. Her voice was hard and sharp as the steel edge of a sword.  
“Punishment isn't about revenge, it's to lessen the crime and reform the criminal. How many lives went unpunished with him running away.” There was a deafening silence. Zoya turned away and left. Looks like that hero business left her with more than just fancy bow and pendant Trine. This wasn't her country or her world. Why should she care about it?

Next day they watched as Gandalf went to look for Eomer and his riders. Everybody was packing and preparing for the retreat to Helm's Deep. Gimli said to her that Gandalf and Aragorn tried to persuade the king to fight. They were unsuccessful. So now they were following the king and his people into a trap. Zoya sat on the rails and watched all the activity. Did she want to go with them? No. Will she go? Yes. Any small thing she could do to help was worth the trouble. She didn't know that all the time spent with Pontius, Amadeus and Trine would have such an impact on her. The anger from yesterday left her. She shouldn't have been so quick to judge, but betrayal was a sore topic for her. She closed her eyes and basked in the sun.  
“Zoya.” She looked at hesitant Aragorn.  
“I am sorry.” She said seriously. Aragorn was left stumped. He prepared a long-winded apology to her. He didn't expect to receive one.” No, I...” She didn't let him continue.  
“It wasn't my place to judge your actions or reprimand you. I let anger get better of me. Won't do it again.” Then she formally bowed to him. Aragorn wasn't used to formal Zoya and it left him flustered.  
“No...It's alright...” She eyed him sceptically. Aragorn grinned. “We are friends. I value your opinion. Even said in the peak of temper.” And he truly meant it. He might not know Zoya for long, but she was honourable, courageous and steady this whole journey. She didn't let emotions cloud her judgement and tried to help where she could. She smiled at him.  
“Just don't do it too often, you were terrifying.” Murmured Boromir as he limped to them. Zoya laughed. His injury was healing nicely and his limp wasn't that apparent any more. He won't be running any time soon, but walking wasn't beyond him. Although the riding whole way to Helm's Deep will be a pain.

Legolas watched amused as Gimli regaled Eowyn with tales about his kin.  
“You are right, you don't see dwarf women often. In fact, we are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken with dwarf men.” Eowyn looked confusedly at Aragorn.  
“It's the beard.” He whispered to her. Gimli continued to talk, making Eowyn laugh. Then his horse got startled and he promptly fell down. He declared it was his intention and fall was deliberate on his part, while Eowyn helped him stand up. Legolas had a hard time not to laugh at the dwarf.  
He heard a laugh and cheer at the back. He looked back and saw Zoya walking surrounded by excited children. She was regaling them with stories about three heroes. She had a lit torch in hand and shaped its fire into different shapes that floated around the group. As he watched he felt as enthralled as children and adults around her. They all cheered at the end of the story, persuading her to tell another one. It ended up with kids teaching her child songs. Legolas listened and conceded that she was a good singer. Her voice was clear and pleasant.  
Then there was a commotion in the front and he ran to help. “Wolf riders!”  
“Scout!” He called back to Aragorn and ran up the hill while others regrouped. He watched orcs on wolves heading their way. Then there was a shift in the air beside him and Zoya was standing next to him with an arrow notched in her bow. Hot air swirled around her and the tip of her arrow ignited. She swiftly released it. It hit its target and exploded. He followed her example without handy explosions. Then horseriders were next to them and he hopped up on the horse with Gimli. Aragorn offered a hand to Zoya and she hoisted herself in a crouch behind him. Once they met with wolf riders Zoya jumped off Aragorn horse and landed on a nearby boulder. With a clear view, she proceeded to shoot wolves.

Then she saw Aragorn battling a rider. He got caught in wolf saddle strap and she saw them heading for a cliff. She cursed and ran after them. She took her hook and tied the end of the rope around her waist. She saw them falling over the edge. In her run, she stuck hook into the nearest crack, took a dagger into her hand and promptly dived after Aragorn.  
“Aragorn!” Wide-eyed he caught her held out hand and she stuck the dagger into a strap. In the moment of unprecedented luck her rope violently stopped their fall, the thug unravelled strap and released Aragorns hand. She held him securely and quickly caught his other as well. Well, there goes her dagger. They watched as wolf crashed into the river.  
“Au.” She moaned as they drifted in the air. Aragorn gratefully looked up at her.  
“Thank you.” He breathed out. He wasn't sure he would have survived the fall.  
“Any time Aragorn, any time.” Zoja assured grinning at him. “But we will need someone to drag us up.” He chuckled. It looked like the battle was over.  
“Should I do the honours?” He asked Zoya and called out as she nodded at him. “Legolas! Gimli!”  
There was a commotion on top of the cliff.  
“Aragorn! Zoya!”  
“Would you drag us up? This position is killing me!” Zoya complained loudly. They heard relieved laughs from the top and then were slowly dragged up. Once they were securely on steady ground again, Legolas and Gimli dragged them into a suffocating hug. With a quick description of events from Aragorn, they looked unbelievingly at Zoya. She shrugged and Legolas sighed. He smiled at Aragorn and gave him his pendant. Surprised Aragorn gratefully received it. He wouldn't want to lose it. Gimli looked at Zoya.  
“You are the maddest human I have ever met.” There were admiration and awe in his voice. Zoya laughed. They counted their losses and left dead behind. They were needed in the Helm's Deep.

* * *

Zoya sat at the top of bastion and watched Aragorn argue with Theoden. She sighed. She knew he wanted to help, but it was too late. She hoped that Gandalf will come on time. Helm's Deep was descent fortress, but their attacker knew its weaknesses. He spent a lot of time in the head of the king and had a traitor by his side. With that idea, she stood and went to find someone, who could describe to her these weaknesses in walls of their last stand.

They hid all their women and children, then took all able men to defend ramparts. Legolas observed all frightened boys and old men. It was hopeless. They will be defending this fortress full of non-combatants. They needed warriors. He looked at Aragorn.  
“Look at them. They are frightened. You see it in their eyes.” There was silence following his statement. As he opened his mouth to continue.  
“Enough!” Aragorn and Legolas looked at Zoya. She was standing before them with hands on her hips and superior look plastered on her face.  
“We will face our enemies and defend this fortress. We will make them regret coming here. We will show them what Rohan can do! What we can do!” There was no hesitation in her voice, no doubt on her face. She believed it with all her heart. “Gandalf is coming and we will live through this night.” There was nothing to say to her statement. She was utterly unshakeable. The air around them cleared and people started mutter encouragements. There was purpose in their every move. Legolas smiled wryly. He was no match for this woman. He turned to Aragorn.  
“Forgive me. I was wrong to despair.”  
“There is nothing to forgive.” Replied Aragorn with a smile. They looked back at Zoya but she already disappeared. Legolas chuckled.  
“We are no match for this professional thief.” His tone was utterly fond and Gimli laughed.  
“No, we aren't.” He agreed. Aragorn eyed Legolas and grinned but didn't say anything else. It was time to arm themselves.  
  
Zoya occupied the bastion and watched the horizon. Dark had fallen. It won't be long before orcs are upon them. Army of Isengard. She saw some of the numbers and it didn't look good. After so much loss Theoden didn't want to sacrifice more of his people. She understood that, but his passive stance might be their undoing.

There was a sound of the horn. She eyed the distance but it didn't look like orcs were coming yet. As they came closer she spotted Haldir. Her face was split by a wicked grin. She watched as they entered the fortress. Haldir was welcomed by the king and then hugged by Aragorn. Legolas also greeted Haldir, but before they could finish their epic entrance, there was airy laugh and Zoya jumped behind Haldir. She twirled around him.  
“Handsome! It's so good to see you.” There was mischief and laughter in her voice as Haldir froze utterly still at the sound of it. He looked up at night sky in profound despair. Legolas didn't know that he could hold such an expression.  
“I have hoped, you wouldn't be here.” Then he viciously glared at Zoya and almost hissed out. “But I can return the favour.”  
Zoya giggled and swiftly backed behind Legolas. Using him as a shield she nodded.  
“You can try.” And with that, she disappeared into the crowd. For someone clad in a mostly white garment, her stealth was impeccable. There were sounds of muffled laughter from rows of elves. Haldir buried his face in his hands.  
“Why?” It sounded like a prayer for patience and salvation. Then he looked up with utter determination. “I will get her back.”  
Legolas bit his lip to hide a smile. “It couldn't have been that bad.” He consoled usually composed elf. Haldir growled and practically bit out. “My Lady has made pictures, so there is evidence left.” Gimli howled in laughter. He will find a way to accost that elf lady to look at them. By the Aragorn and Legolas faces he wasn't alone in that decision.

Zoya sat on the stairs next to Boromir. He was grumbling, because of the injury he wasn't standing with the others on the wall. Zoya patted him on his shoulder.  
“Don't worry, I am sure orcs will come to you.” He looked at her annoyed.  
“If they do, then my injury won't be my most important problem.”  
Zoya laughed at him. There was a distant sound of thunder in the air. It will rain soon. Her hood was so useful. She stood and took a small wooden box with her. Then weaved between men and jumped down to the wall. Lightly running on ramparts before stationed elves she ran up to her friends. Legolas eyed her amused as she grinned at Gimli. He was short and couldn't see over rails. She presented a box to him.  
“Look what have I brought for you.”  
Gimli couldn't decide if he should feel insulted. Elves around him smothered their snickers.  
“How gracious of you.” He ground out but accepted the box after Zoya pouted about all trouble she went to for him. It was hard to be angry at her. All her mischief at the expense of others was never malicious. He stepped on the overturn box and could see an approaching army. Zoya crouched before Legolas and tugged the hood of his cloak on his head. There was loud thunder, a flash of lightning and heavy rain started to fall. She grinned at him while he smiled. Then she looked down the outer side of the wall and found an intersection.  
“Thank Trine, it's finally raining.” She muttered and went above the hole in the wall. She could see water gathering at the bottom. She took her bow and aimed her arrow. Cold air swirled around her. She released it and followed with the other two. They shattered at the bottom of the wall and ice leached onto wall creating ice cover for the hole and part of the wall. This would buy them some time.  
“Zoya?” Aragorn looked at her with a confused expression.  
“We should scratch a message.” She nodded seriously. They just sent questioning looks her way.  
“We should write 'Go to hell' on it. Big and in capital letters.” There was light laughter around her.  
“I don't think we have enough time.” Pointed Legolas out.  
“I am sure they would be polite enough to wait for me to scratch it out.” She replied sarcastically.  
“Yes, and then we can have a cup of tea with them.” Snipped Legolas back.  
“Yes.” Zoya agreed with a grin and there was some more quiet laughter.  
Then orcs came and lined before the fortress. Zoya prepared her bow. She will send them to hell.

Battle was raging. Zoya practically danced on ramparts avoiding arrows shot her way and kicking ladders down. She heard Legolas and Gimli arguing about their count of killed enemies. She grinned. Orcs cracked the ice cover. She was right, they wanted to get under the wall. Then she saw them bringing round container. It looked awfully like a bomb. Well, shit. She tried to shoot them, but there were too many orcs and she quickly became a target when they realized she tried to interfere.  
They were coming up to the main gate, so she jumped up on higher ramparts to get a better angle and sent few ice arrows their way. Orcs proceeded to slip around. Much easier to kill by archers. Then she heard Aragorn calling Legolas to shoot the runner. She looked down. It was too late. She concentrated and shot out the arrow before already jumping orc. Her prayer was heard and antigravity bubble popped up around wall intersection. It slowed jumping orc down.  
“Move away! It will blow up.” Aragorn immediately ordered everybody to get out of the way. Soldiers scrambled away from blast radius as bomb ignited and erupted in the bubble. Wall exploded. With the antigravity bubble interference, the hole wasn't that wide and debris didn't fly far. With the warning, fewer people died in an explosion. Gimli and Aragorn jumped down to slow down incoming orcs.  
She ran out of arrows. She cursed and jumped down behind Haldir. She took a sword from one of the dead elves and proceed to cover his back. It stopped raining. This was madness, there was too much of them. Dumb orcs. Then they were ordered to retreat into the fortress. Easier said than done. Haldir proceeded to pull his men back. Then she heard him groan. The idiot got stabbed. She turned around and beheaded orc before her. She caught Haldir shoulder.  
“How is the wound.”  
“I will live.” Was his pained reply. So she grabbed his arm and started to drag him back. In no time there was Aragorn by their side and took Haldirs weight off her. She covered their retreat. Evidently, orcs breached the gate. Aragorn and Gimli ran to help. She took Haldir to get him treated, gathered new arrows and ran up to fortress ramparts. It was slowly getting lighter. Dawn will be soon upon them. Just a little more.  
Then there were anchors shot at ramparts. She proceeded to cut ropes attached to ladders. Kicked down nearest orc and covered for Legolas, who was dragging Aragorn and Gimli up. They were getting swamped. Then first rays of sun lit up the horizon. She looked into the distance and laughed.  
“It's Gandalf!” Others looked as well. Riders lined up at the top of the slope. There were cheers around them and everybody caught second breath. Sound of horns and riders attacked. They lived through the night.

She checked on Boromir and Haldir. The elf was right, he will live. She treated her scrapes and bruises. She was one lucky person. What was she doing? She was a thief, not a hero. She sighed. She hated how unsure and undecided she was. She looked at the rising sun and cursed. It was time to accept that she decided to help them. That they became her friends and Zoya was a deeply loyal person. With that, she released her worries. There was no way, she would back down now.  
She found Gimli and Legolas sat leaning against a crumbling wall. She was happy that they were not hurt. She sat next to Legolas. She reported to them the state of Haldir. Both of them were happy to know that elf will heal and that Boromir was still in one piece.  
“If I knew, when I agreed to be your guide, that I would end up in the middle of a war, I would have drawn you that map instead.” She said tiredly and groaned as she slumped against Legolas.  
Gimli chuckled. “Then we wouldn't be here either, but dead in the ditch somewhere.”  
“Aren't you lucky men then.” She replied with a grin.  
That's how Aragorn found them. Gimli and Legolas resting against the wall with Zoya slumped against Legolas sleeping deeply. He shook his head and quietly said.  
“After the clean up is done, we will head for Isengard. So you should rest while you can.”  
Both of them agreed with groans. They stood up and Legolas lifted up sleeping Zoya. With that, they went into the fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dislike Denetor...I let Boromir live, so I can walk over the bastard later (-.-)
> 
> Also, battles in LOTR films or books are most epic badass pieces of creation and I barely managed to capture them. Will need to work on it :D
> 
> And why do they put Haldir in Helm's Deep battle if they let him die because of inattention...just no


	3. Chapter 3

Next day they arrived at Isengard. Group was welcomed by feasting hobbits. Zoya laughed and exchanged greetings with them, while Gimli stewed in his offence. Gandalf just gazed on two hobbits with the air of disbelief. Zoya was happy to hear that Treebeard was in charge and went to greet the ents, while others talked with Treebeard. Ents welcomed Zoya and basked in her honest prise of their efforts. The area surrounding Isengard was trashed and flooded. There were no more orcs or fires. She hoped it would stay that way. She didn't think that Gandalf would kill other wizards.  
She returned to the group as they gazed up to the tower balcony. There stood a man in similar white garment Gandalf wore. That was the only thing they had in common. She didn't like this wizard. His high and mighty attitude even after his defeat pissed her off.  
“I don't like this wizard.” She muttered, then looked at Gandalf. “Are you sure, you two are in the same order?”  
Gandalf smiled lightly her way. “Not for long.” He said sadly.  
Gandalf and Theoden went up to negotiate with the wizard in the tower. She was a little worried about the king, but it wasn't her place to doubt his resolve. So while they waited she accosted Treebeard. Old ent looked delighted to see her. Well, as delighted a tree could look. Under the amused gazes of the group she happily chatted with ent. She asked mostly yes and no questions. It was easier and faster to get any information from ents. Also if she admired and prised their bark and leaves they were more inclined to talk to her.  
Hobbits gazed at Zoya in awe. While Zoya did most of the talking, she got the whole and precise picture of events that occurred. That followed by her enthusiastic admiration. Then they conversation slowed down as Treebeard regaled her with some new development in forest. Merry and Pippin gazed at each other in surprise. If they hadn't seen it, they wouldn't believe. They should take some notes because this was the fastest conversation with ent they had ever witnessed. Then something was thrown out of the tower and curious Pippin went to investigate.  
With negotiations unsuccessful, Gandal told them about the broken staff and they left imprisoned wizard in ents hands. Treebeard promised to watch over disgraces wizard and traitor. Zoya just shook her head. While imprisoning him, for now, was the right choice, she didn't think it will hold Saruman for long. The man was too clever and haughty to just accept it without resistance. Zoya sighed. It was time to return to Edoras. There will be celebration.

Eowyn watched king and his group return. She observed a hooded woman at the end talking and laughing with elf, dwarf and a small figure sitting on a horse before her. She felt envious. Not only was she warrior, but nobody told her what to do. They listened to her. Eowyn heard her when she reprimanded Lord Aragorn. Gathering her courage she decided to talk to this mysterious woman. The preparations for celebrations were underway and she was busy. Her chance came when she went to change for the feast. She met the woman sitting on the railing watching the sunset. Her hood was down and she could see luscious raven hair move in light wind.  
“Excuse me. Wouldn't you like to change? I can get someone to repair your garment.” The woman looked at her. She was beautiful. Catlike black eyes observed Eowyn and then the woman smiled.  
“I don't have anything else and my clothes just need to be fused with magic. I will do it before sleep as it is quite tiring.”  
No other clothes? That won't do. Eowyn looked at her with furrowed brows. “You will participate in a feast like this?”  
“Ah...” The woman looked at her clothes and there was a troubled expression on her face. With that Eowyn decided. Gathering her courage she forcefully said.  
“We haven't a chance to talk yet. My name is Eowyn and if you would follow me. There is no way I would let you go at feat like this. You are one of the warriors who defended our home and people. It would be shameful of my house to not offer all the courtesies you deserve.”  
The woman tilted her head and then laughed lightly. She bowed with elegance and flourish.  
“Zoya a relic hunter, an explorer of magic mazes and a professional thief at your service. Lead the way, my lady.”  
Eowyn didn't let her confusion show as she led Zoya to her chambers. Professional thief? Is that a profession one would introduce themselves as? Such a confusing woman. But she was courteous and friendly. Maybe they can become friends.

The celebration was in full swing. Gimli, Legolas and two hobbits watched a little dumbfounded as Eowyn dragged protesting Zoya into the hall after her. There was more than one glance that followed two women. They knew Zoya was pretty, but in flowing dark blue dress with light blue accents and braided fluttering hair she looked beautiful. Zoya managed to sneak away from enthusiastic Eowyn. She proceeded to hide in Gandalf shadow. She truly wasn't used to so much attention.  
“You look lovely tonight Zoya.” Said Gandalf inwardly laughing at her obvious discomfort. She sent a glare at him. If he wasn't such a good human wall, she would have dumped him already. But it was probably rude to just disappear. Then Aragorn showed up before them. He was a little surprised to see Zoya with Gandalf. He complimented her looks as well. Zoya smiled at him and shook her head. They watched two hobbits dance and sing on the table surrounded by celebrating humans.  
“Any news about Frodo?” Asked Aragorn quietly.  
Gandal released a heavy sight feeling depressed. “No...”  
“We have time. Frodo is every day a little closer to Mordor.” Consoled Aragorn.  
“We don't know that.” Was Gandalf curt reply.  
Zoya frowned. “You know he is alive and will finish his quest, Gandalf.”  
Gandalf smiled at her. “Wish we all had your certainty and absolute belief.”  
“You know Frodo. There is nothing else, but to believe in him.” Encouraged Zoya.  
Gandalf chuckled. Zoya had a steel-like quality to her beliefs and opinions. Nothing could truly shake her resolve. He hoped that the rest of them could be as unshakeable.  
“Besides, he has Sam with him.” She declared. Aragorn and Gandalf laughed at this. Yes, Frodo was in good hands.  
As the celebration continued Zoya found Gimli, Legolas and Boromir prepared to start drinking game. She asked to participate but was met with doubtful looks from the group. She put a hand on her hip and with challenging expression declared.  
“Are you lot worried to lose to a woman?”  
Gimli immediately refused such a notion and even Legolas let his pride took hold of him. Boromir shrugged at Eomer and agreed. Eomer eyed her but didn't protest, just put tankard before her. “No pauses, no spills.” He said.  
What followed Eomer would never forget. As he piled tankard after tankard before participants he was sure they would die from alcohol poisoning. Boromir looking a little green was first to give up, Gimli became more rowdy, while Legolas showed absolutely no change and Zoya hiccuped. More tankards followed and Gimli's toasts became more ridiculous. Then Legolas paused, examined his fingers, looking worried.  
"I feel something. Slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."  
Eomer just looked at him in disbelief.  
"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" Declared Gimli drunkenly and passed out. Zoya giggled and swayed a little. Legolas steadied her. She breathed in and elegantly drunk another tankard to Eomers astonishment. There was a heavy blush on her cheeks. She hummed, put tankard down and looked up at Legolas.  
“It's your win twinkle ear.” She drawled, swayed and fainted. Legolas caught her. Eomer just shook his head and said to smug Legolas. “You are all crazy.”

Zoya woke up. Her pendant was uncomfortably warm. She heard Pippin and Merry whispering. She slowly sat up. Where was she? How did she get here? Her mind was fuzzy. She drank too much. Then her pendant Trine glowed and jolted her with a feeling of urgency. There was a commotion on the side. Pippin was holding an orb and was in obvious pain. Then he fell on the ground and convulsed. Zoya was on her feet running to him. She snatched the orb. It was searing hot and pain shot through her. She screamed. Trine flashed with blinding light. There were shouts. Orb and trine exploded and she was thrown off her feet. Legolas caught her but they were still thrown to the ground. He sat up supporting Zoya. She was shaking and her palms were bloody. Aragorn crouched before her and was relieved that wounds weren't too deep. Gandalf ran up to unresponsive Pippin.  
“Pelegrin Took!” Called Gandalf as he shook Pippin up.  
“Gandalf!” Pippin cried. “Forgive me...”  
“Tell me first what you have done!” Gandalf demanded.  
After interrogation Gandalf was relieved. Pippin said nothing. He looked at shattered pieced of Zoyas pendant and Palantir. They sat her on the chair and treated her hands. She was shaking and there were tear tracks on her face. He went to them and clasped her shoulder. She looked up at him.  
“I am sorry, but Pippin was in so much pain.” She looked at the ground. “Didn't mean to destroy the orb.”  
“It wasn't only thing destroyed, was it?” He said with compassion. He knew Zoya held her pendant in high regard. And for it to destroy Palantir, it was a very powerful pendant. He asked her about vision and dark lord, but Zoya denied any contact. She only heard screaming. Hers, from orb or her pendant she wasn't sure. But there were only flames and screams. They let her and Pipin sleep some more. Gandalf looked at Boromir. They will need to warn Minas Thirit about upcoming danger. Next day early morning Gandalf, Pippin, Boromir and Zoya headed out with short farewell to others. If they were lucky, they would see each other in Minas Thirit.

* * *

They travelled fast and without a break. Rohan horses were truly the best. Boromir complained about his injury but didn't slow down. At the morning of the fourth day, they could see the city of Minas Thirit. Zoyas mood lifted. This was how proper city should look like. It was built into the side of a mountain, white and majestic. She probably didn't have time to explore it. Such a pity.  
As they rode in Zoya observed her surroundings. It had amazing defensive qualities. It was built in sections that could be used to cut of invaders. Sturdy walls and strategically places catapults. This city could repel a small army if prepared properly. They rode on top, where Gandalf asked Zoya to be quiet and told Pippin to shut up. Boromir chuckled and with pained glance told Gandalf that he will try to help.  
There were commotion and surprise. Evidently, they thought that Boromir died. Denethor greeted Boromir enthusiastically but treated the rest of them like bugs under his feet. He refused Gandalf and Boromir warnings. It looked like nothing could move him. They didn't have time for that. Armies were preparing to invade the city and he did nothing. He refused to call for help, claiming that Theoden betrayed him. Boromir was incensed and frustrated. He told him about the struggles that Rohan faced. Denethor called them excuses and refused to listen. It was hopeless.

They sat in morose silence. Zoya quickly disappeared to sneak around the city. Gandalf and Pippin talked, while Boromir wrecked his brain for a solution. He didn't realize that it would be a problem to convince his father to take action and call for help. But then he remembered his own actions. The way he let the ring sway his heart, how he refused Aragorn in the beginning. It wasn't so long ago when he held the same pride. Same stubborn superiority. As he listened to Pippins questions and musings, he felt ashamed again. Zoya said that he should apologize once he will see Frodo again. He hoped he will get a chance to do it.  
“I am sorry about this...” He said into silence on the balcony. Gandalf looked at him and assured him, that this situation wasn't his fault. That it might have been worse if he wasn't there with them. But they needed to take action.

So Gandal promptly decided to ignore steward of the city and send Pippin to lit flame himself. There was no other way but to ask for help. It was an empty victory as their last defence, city ruins on a river fell to the hands of orcs. Gandalf ran to help retreating soldiers from nazgul rides. They flew on weird winged creatures. It started to look truly troublesome.  
Boromir waited till riders came into the city and swiftly found his younger brother. Faramir couldn't believe it. His older brother was alive and he was back. After seeing Pippin he reported that he saw Frodo and Sam as well, but cautioned that they went the dangerous way. That treacherous creature was leading them into a trap. Boromir also introduced his saviour to Faramir. Zoya eyed Faramir obvious surprise and disbelief. With a mischievous smile, she left younger brother spluttering blushing mess as she strutted back to the top of the city. Boromir laughed at his brother, he learned not to dismiss or doubt Zoya. The whole group learned it pretty quickly.  
Denetor, unfortunately, demanded that they take the defence spot back. It was impossible with just city forces. Ruins were already crawling with orcs. All reasoning from Boromir was ignored. Denetor degraded both of his sons, superior and sure in his pride. When Zoya saw that Boromir would cave, she had enough. She jumped down from her hiding place, after all, nobody invited her and advanced on Denetor. She was pissed off, an icy wind was swirling around her and each step left a frosty impress on a floor. Her clothes and hair moved in the light wind she produced. She looked demonic in her anger. The air around them got cold.  
“Are you ill in your head?!” She demanded. Boromir promptly took his brother's hand and dragged him to the wall. They might get injured in the crossfire if they stayed too close. Faramir didn't protest, he didn't think he was courageous enough to stand in a way of this woman.  
“How dare...”  
She cut him off. “Armies are approaching Minas Thirit, soon the city will be besieged and you would send out your defenders on fools' errand! You should be preparing to wither siege until Rohan arrives!”  
“Nobody will come!” She raged at her.  
“They will!” She screamed back. She glared at Denethor and continued with steel-like certainty. “Rohan will hold their vows and will come to help. You, on the other hand, saw the danger and done nothing!”  
“Who are you to tell me what to do!” He looked at her in disgust, like she was some vile thing on the floor. Zoyas temper peaked and ice burst on the ground around her. Demetor quickly stepped back in fear.  
“You were chosen as a steward of Gondor. You are responsible for the life and safety of this country people. You were aware of the rising threat. What have you done to fulfil your responsibility!” Zoyas rage was as cold as the ice she was producing. It slowly covered the floor around her and receding Denetor. Her killing intent was suffocating the room. Denetor was scared and speechless. She turned to his sons. Faramir was as white as sheet, while Boromir winced. He hoped they wouldn't receive her attention.  
“You are captains in charge of this city. Prepare the decencies and send non-combatants to take cover.” They practically flew from the room at her words. Las thing they heard was Zoyas words. “You, on the other hand, will learn a lesson.” They heard their father whimper but ignored it. He called this devil on himself.

As Boromir and Faramir dispensed orders to prepare the city for the upcoming siege, they informed Gandalf about their father faith. Both Gandalf and Pippin winced when they heard that Denetor was subjugated by Zoya and that he managed to anger her royally. But Gandalf also felt relieved, maybe they had a little chance to withstand the attack until help comes.

* * *

Frodo realized he was getting angry and insecure. He was quicker to lash out. It would be worse if he didn't have Zoyas string. Each time Gollum talked to him string would warm up. His poisonous words weren't repelled entirely, but Frodo tried not to be swayed. When he got angry string would try to calm him. Absence of sleep and appetite didn't help. He didn't know when he turned Zoyas and Galadriels words into an everyday mantra to combat this madness.  
As they climbed up into the pass Frodo was getting tired with their arguments. His sleep was light, so when the string unexpectedly flashed with icy cold, he woke up. Turning his head he saw Gollum with their bread, prepared to throw it. In that frozen moment anger overtook Frodo and he launched on Gollum. They chased the creature away and continued their path. The tunnels turned out to be a giant spider nest. Frodo was sure that his life was cursed and he will never touch another ring if they live through this madness. They thought that they managed to get through tunnel unseen until the spider attacked them. They lived with few scrapes only thanks to Sam and luck. Frodo despaired for them. How were they going to get to the mountain through whole Mordor?

* * *

Zoya stood next to one of the catapults and watched incommoding army. They didn't stand a chance even with the help of Rohan. They needed a miracle. But she was already here and will take as many of them as she can with her to hell. Gandalf, Faramir and Boromir were posted strategically around the city to hold their defences. Pippin was regaled to help with the last defence when they would start to retreat deeper into the city. They left her to her own devices. She hoped they will live through this battle.  
City threw their rocks on incoming army and orcs responded in the same way. Then nazgul were flaying above their head and releasing the terrible sound. Soldiers already disheartened were losing their fighting spirit. Zoyas head hurt. She missed her pendant Trine. Then bow in her head glowed. Yes, she still had a few pieces. With that, she strengthened her resolve, pushed despair to side and aimed her arrow. She let fire fill her veins and shot at the creature flying closest to her. Her arrow hit it in head and exploded. She looked as the creature died and nazgul plunged into the ground. She released another arrow before she lost a moment of surprise. The second creature sweeping above her tried to dodge. So she didn't hit its head but wing. Her arrow exploded and created a big hole in the skin of its wing. Creature swerved and went down as well.  
With that, she became their target and proceeded to jump over the walls and through bastions. She tried to avoid their sweeping attack and shoot at them at the same time. She lost her momentum but became a great bait for the creatures. With a long jump, she avoided swipe of the creature, but before she could twist and land on another wall, she was grabbed by another. With the flap of the wings, they were up in the air.  
Zoya cursed. The creature threw her and she was falling. Zoya twisted in the air, took her hook with attached rope and shot it a flying nazgul. She blew through the wing base of a creature and stopped her fall. The creature screeched and swerved to the side. She tried to avoid walls as she was dragged through air by the creature. Then nazgul aimed for bastions. She managed to swerve around first one, kicked off the second and released some more rope. She dipped down and used the force of her fall to wing her rope around a pillar. Then she propped her legs up on the pillar and held with all her power. The creature was tugged in mid-flight and went down. She released the rope and watched as it crashed through one of the balconies.  
There were exclamations of surprise and she grinned at Pippin and soldiers surrounding him. Then she was running again, climbing the walls to get higher. She looked around and saw her next target. She concentrated and put antigravity runes on her legs. She frowned, they won't last long. So she took running leap. She landed behind nagul and skewered the creature. It screeched and nazgul punted her away. They weren't that high so she twisted in the air and landed with a roll and managed to stand up again with the force of it. She staggered and looked up. She stood before Gandalf.  
“I thought you would have an easier time banishing them if they weren't flying.” She grinned up at old wizard. Gandalf eyed her with the air of disbelief. He chuckled.  
“You are impossible.”  
Then there was a tower and they were swarmed with orcs. They managed to hold their defences until the gate was breached. They tried to desperately to hold the first ring of the city. She didn't have more luck with other nazgul, but she managed to defend. Then they heard horns. Rohan horns. Then they were pushed and started retreating. After they lost the first ring, the regrouped with Boromir and Faramir.  
“It's going better then I have thought it would.” Said Boromir to Gandalf.  
“We have a miracle worker on our side.” Chuckled Gandalf as he nodded at Zoya. “Even if she has no self-preservation instincts.”  
Zoya pouted at Gandalf. Of course, she had them, but to win this battle they couldn't let their fear of death hold them back. She knew she was good, even by her own world standards. After all, she was chosen as a hero.  
  


While they tried to hold the second ring of the city, Rohan riders managed to push a wave of orcs back. The elation didn't last long as a line of Mûmakil showed up. Nazgul also took notice. Witch-king turned their way and attacked. Zoya hoped they would survive. They were slowly losing the second ring of the city. Boromir got heavily injured protecting his younger brother. They retreated behind last defensive ring when battlefield and city were swarmed by death soldiers. They were on their side. Unbelievable. They lived to see another day.

They won a battle but not without sacrifices. King Theoden died on the battlefield, Boromir was in critical condition and Denethor was killed by a nazgul. Soldiers told them that he lost his mind and during his raving got caught by nazgul. Zoya truly didn't care. Boromir was in halls of healing. Doctors hoped he will live but he might lose his hand. Faramir was by his side worried sick, he felt responsible for his brother injury.  
She sat with her group and Eomer in the hall, while they pondered their next course of action.  
“Frodo has passed beyond my gaze. The darkness is deepening.” Said Gandalf.  
“We would know if Sauron had his ring.” Retorted Aragorn.  
“It's just a matter of time. We won this battle, but our enemy is regrouping his forces behind walls of Mordor.” Cautioned Gandalf.  
“He can stay there and rot.” Said Gimli. “Why should we care?”  
Gandalf looked at him. “All these forces are standing between Frodo and Mount Doom.”  
Gimli paled a little at this remainder. Gandalf stopped his pacing and said with despair and regret. “I've sent him to his death.”  
“No, he still has hope. He needs time and safe passage through the plains. We can give him that.” Disagreed Aragorn. Gimli looked at Aragorn. “How?”  
“Draw out Saurons armies, empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on a Black Gate.” Silence followed the Aragorns declaration, while Gimli spluttered.  
“We can't achieve victory through strength.” Said Eomer calmly.  
Aragorn gazed at him. “We can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron gaze fixed upon us.”  
Legolas smiled slightly. “A diversion.”  
“Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?” Gimli commented amusedly.  
Gandalf frowned. “Sauron will suspect the trap. He won't take the bait.”  
“I think he will.” Assured Aragorn.  
Zoya watched them and sighed. They were going to die. She stood up and crossed her arms.  
“Alright, but if this end in my death, I will find a way to haunt you all!” They looked at her, but she already turned walking out of hall lamenting. “Where are my shiny things and glittering jewels. This hero business if ruining my reputation as a professional thief!” They watched her leave amused. They never met a thief like her. With that decided, Aragor started to mobilize their forces and they marched to challenge Sauron for their last battle.

They stood before the gate. Zoya despaired her life and friend choices. She went from cleaning her world messes to saving another world. If she looked at this as an unexpected extension of her life, then her choices sucked. But she expected to die when she hurled artefacts at the magic hole. Instead, she lived. She met new friends and helped in saving nations. Now she was again helping a friend to cross last stretched of his path. She wouldn't have chosen differently.  
The gate opened and the army started to pour out surrounding them. Their number was nothing compared to the enemy. It was disheartening, but after an uplifting speech from Aragorn, nobody tried to retreat. She sighed. She will haunt him. Then they followed the Aragorns example and attacked. It became an absolute mess quickly. She saw Gimli and Legolas fighting back to back. She ended up near Gandalf and covered his flank. She let ice flow through her and expand. Her borrowed sword cleaved through orcs without visible resistance. She heard nazgul again, but Gandalf just smirked. Then there were giant eagles attacking wrights. They had more allies than she realized. She heard Legolas call Aragorn name. She turned and saw him on the ground with troll prepared to stab him. She prepared her bow.  
But then there was high pitched screech and orcs froze. She looked up and saw the tower in distance crumbling. Disbelief filled the air as orcs started retreating. The tower blew up and a wave of destruction followed. The sound of celebration stilled when Mount Doom blew as well.  
“Frodo...”Zoya breathed out. She grabbed Gandalf by lapels of his robe and screeched at him. “What are you waiting for! Go get him!”  
He knew giant eagles, right? Zoya watched him fly away. She was tired, she was hurt and wanted to sleep. They proceed to attack fleeing forces. The battle was almost over.

* * *

Zoya was sitting on a balcony railing. She was facing Merry and Pippin sitting on a bench smoking. They were extolling virtues of the Shire to her. They tried to convert her doubt about the uniqueness of their home. They both thought that Zoyas value scale was warped. But if they could find something shiny, valuable, magical or mysterious, they could tip it in their favour. Why were they trying so hard? Because Zoya was the queen of pranks. She had a unique way of thinking. Any prank they proposed and acquired her cooperation for was smashing success.  
Now that war was over, most members of their group were occupied. Hobbits didn't want to get in the way, but they were bored and anxious. They were still waiting for Frodo and Sam to awaken. Aragorn was busy with his king stuff. Legolas had some important elven things. Gimli suffered most of their pranks. They wouldn't touch Gandal, the wizard would smite them. Boromir was still healing. He lost his left hand. He felt depressed and his younger brother fussing didn't help. So pranks. They recruited Zoya and proceeded to rain chaos and mischief around halls of healing. They didn't do anything that would disrupt doctors or nurses. All of the pranks were for laugh.  
Their last masterpiece left white halls with streaks of colours and flowing flower petals. It was topped with a pink dyed dwarf with flower petals scattered in his hair. They felt accomplished. They looked at Zoya again, but she disappeared. They looked at each other. It meant only one thing. Someone was on their tail and Zoya bailed at them. Before they could also flee, heavy hands sized their shoulders. They looked up at incensed dwarf. They were in trouble.

Zoya looked at balcony from upper windows as Gimli dragged two troublemakers with them. She chuckled. Legolas stepped up next to her. He was also highly amused. He won't forget to mention this to Gimli once he sees him. He looked at Zoya.  
“Another prank?”  
She turned around and started walking down the hall. “Weren't you busy?” She dodged his question.  
“If I didn't make myself scarce, I would share Gimlis fate.” Legolas shrugged walking next to Zoya. She didn't deny his assumption.  
“Done now?” She asked.  
“No, but Gandalf said Sam was awake and it won't take long for Frodo to wake up as well.” He watched as Zoyas face brightened. She caught his hand and started to drag him in the direction of Sams room.  
“Then what are we waiting for?”  
They arrived at the room as the doctor was leaving. Zoya dodged around the man and entered without delay. Gandalf was standing next to bed smiling at Sam. She pushed wizard out of her way.  
“Budge a little old man.” Then proceeded to hug the soul out of Sam with happy laughter. “Oh world, you are alright and awake.” She breathed out, holding his shoulders she looked into his eyes with a huge smile. “I am so happy to see you again Sam.”  
His surprised expression crumbled and he wept. He was also very glad to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't they buy more time if they have competent people in charge, didn't waste their defence forces and I can just ignore Denetor? Yes, let's go with that.
> 
> I used drinking scene from the extended version because it's too funny :D
> 
> And yes I let fellowship live...couldn't kill them. I just...no...


End file.
